


Jasmine Wreath

by Sismyn



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 2014, Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Skype, michael POV, nobel wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sismyn/pseuds/Sismyn
Summary: Isobel's getting married, and not to make it all about himself, but Michael is lonely





	Jasmine Wreath

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can blame this on Time to Dance coming up on my way home and the fact that it was my sister's anniversary and, ya know, general feels abt having had a boyfriend whom basically lived in limbo
> 
> Taking place in uhhhh 2014 I guess 
> 
> It's actually slightly less wordy than it appears, slightly, as alex and michael skype and i leave their usernames in to differentiate. it's basically ridiculous amounts of dialogue
> 
> Some of the tags are for part 2 (:

Isobel showed her brothers the impressive engagement ring Noah had gotten her, barely able to contain her news. "I'm getting married!" 

"Damn," Michael said of the ring, examining it closely as Max offered his sincere congratulations. "I mean, yeah, congratulations. That is a big ass rock."

"Thank you, I hadn't noticed." Michael released her hand, and she went into full business mode, folding her arms over Max's counter. "Noah doesn't have any family who can come for it, so that means you guys are the wedding party."

"Just us?" Max said. "What about Mom?"

"She'll be there," Isobel assured him. "But I don't want her to be standing too long, you know? And we don't need a huge wedding party. I mean it's going to be nice and traditional, except for the part where I have a Man of Honor instead of a Maid--"

"Dibs on the superhero spot," Michael said, raising his hand. "Michael Guerin, _Man of Honor_."

Isobel nodded, exactly her plan. She smiled at Max. "And my twin is Best Man. Dad will walk me down the aisle. Oh, there's so much to do, I have to get a dress, pick a venue, order a cake..."

The boys tuned her out and made faces at each other until she got back around to them. 

"It'll be several months out still but would you guys throw Noah a bachelor party? He's only got a couple other friends, but not good enough friends that he wants them in the wedding party, so I'll send you their contact information."

Max and Michael exchanged a look and Isobel rolled her eyes at them.

"Didn't you guys already do the 'don't hurt our sister or else' thing back when we started dating?"

"Well, sure, but you guys were just dating then," Max said.

Michael indicated her. "This is far more serious and requires a far more serious 'or else,' to _really_ get the point across."

"Just make sure he's on the altar by the end of it," Isobel said, shaking her head. She stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go research venues."

They waved her out. Michael watched her pass outside the window and said, "I don't know if I could do it."

"Get married?"

He looked around with a frown. "Marry someone who didn't know everything." Max's face contorted automatically, and Michael quickly shook his head. "Forget it. See you around."

"See you."

He got in his truck, feeling a stronger-than-usual itch to talk to Alex, but it had to be two or three am wherever he was in the Middle East this time. (Michael thought it flippantly, but he knew exactly where Alex was stationed for his second deployment and exactly what time it was there relative to Roswell.) 

Sometimes, when they both had access to a computer, they'd instant message over Skype, though it was less instant when they had to wait hours or days for the other to see it and respond. Alex was of course some kind of genius code breaker, but he didn't always have internet. And Michael was beholden to the public library's hours. 

Still, it was something, and it was far better than the physical-letter-sending-bullshit they had tried during Alex's first deployment.

The library was closed by the time he got back to Roswell. There was an internet cafe open for another two hours in the middle of town, but Michael didn't have the patience for its decade-old computers at that moment.

Instead, he went home and briefly imagined a world in which he'd ask Alex to be his plus one and Alex would say yes. Dancing, snarking at the newlyweds, looking good in fancy dress...

Alex would say no, but Michael was going to ask him on the off chance, anyway.

* * *

In the library the next afternoon, Michael gathered a pile of books on weddings and took over a computer for additional internet research, as well as to attempt to Skype Alex.

> Mmmguerin (1208): alexxxxx

He spent two hours poring over the books before Skype made a noise, and he almost tuned it out. Michael blinked, marked his place and tabbed over in semi-disbelief.

> xX_Alex_Xx (1359): hey
> 
> Mmmguerin (1401): were on at the same time! huzzah
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1402): yup. barring any explosions i have half an hour
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1402): other people waiting
> 
> Mmmguerin (1402): ):
> 
> Mmmguerin (1402): isobel is getting married
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1403): congrats
> 
> Mmmguerin (1403): yeah should be fun. im gonna try to convince her to have an open bar
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1404): i hear alcohol is what makes weddings fun
> 
> Mmmguerin (1404): well it's not the suits
> 
> Mmmguerin (1405): or the color coordinating, she sent me color swatches this morning
> 
> Mmmguerin (1405): what do i even do with these, i cant find anything
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1406): is that why youre at the library?
> 
> Mmmguerin (1407): alex you dont understand she made me the Man of Honor im helping her make it awesome
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1408): apparently you dont understand either guerin
> 
> Mmmguerin (1408): ok first of all alex shut up
> 
> Mmmguerin (1408): second of all if youre stateside day of would you want to go?

Michael anxiously watched Alex start and stop typing approximately four times before he finally replied.

> xX_Alex_Xx (1410): i hardly know your sister
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1410): wouldnt it be kinda weird
> 
> Mmmguerin (1411): thats what plus ones are for alex
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1412): oh
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1412): you want me to go with you?
> 
> Mmmguerin (1412): yeah! if you want to
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1414): when is it
> 
> Mmmguerin (1415): dunno yet, she said a couple months so like, in the summer probably
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1415): i dont know guerin. 
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1415): dont think i could get time for that specifically
> 
> Mmmguerin (1416): iz really knows how to throw a party
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1417): i bet
> 
> Mmmguerin (1417): you could teach me how to dance
> 
> Mmmguerin (1417): i think she wants to but i fully intend to ignore her
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1418): as i recall youve always been a lost cause
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1418): you have that in common with your brother according to liz
> 
> Mmmguerin (1419): im leagues better at dancing than max dont even joke about that
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1420): i'll believe it when i see it guerin
> 
> Mmmguerin (1420): come to the wedding and you will
> 
> Mmmguerin (1420): you know you wanna go to a wedding with a Man of Honor
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1421): i can see youre taking it very seriously
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1421): who is she even marrying
> 
> Mmmguerin (1421): thank you
> 
> Mmmguerin (1422): not a local, they met... somewhere i forget
> 
> Mmmguerin (1422): noah. he seems pretty harmless
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1423): well thats good. good for isobel
> 
> Mmmguerin (1423): yeah. so is that a hard no on going with me
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1424): i cant make any promises but let me know when theres an actual date set
> 
> Mmmguerin (1424): ok (: im sorry i took up most of your time with that
> 
> Mmmguerin (1425): what are you up to?
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1425): nothing as interesting as a sibling's wedding
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1426): you know, as much shit as i get for being me
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1426): it isnt like any of my brothers are in long term relationships with women either
> 
> Mmmguerin (1427): double standards ):<
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1427): welcome to my life
> 
> Mmmguerin (1427): isnt your oldest brother like 40
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1428): closer to 30
> 
> Mmmguerin (1428): whatever
> 
> Mmmguerin (1428): i dont care about your brothers
> 
> Mmmguerin (1428): are you doing ok?
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1429): yeah guerin
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1429): im fine
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1429): it's someone else's turn on the computer now
> 
> Mmmguerin (1429): ok ok bye! dont die!!
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1429): i wont 
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1430): good luck with the wedding stuff
> 
> Mmmguerin (1430): thanks

The green circle next to Alex's username disappeared, and Michael huffed and went back to the books, occasionally sending an interesting fact or six.

> Mmmguerin (1507): the Best Man was originally the best swordfighter the groom knew
> 
> Mmmguerin (1512): bridesmaids were to keep the bride safe by confusing any demons
> 
> Mmmguerin (1553): theres a whole flipping flower language
> 
> Mmmguerin (1555): not like hippie shit either apparently flowers mean things
> 
> Mmmguerin (1556): i mean obviously roses mean love but thats specifically red roses
> 
> Mmmguerin (1557): and yellow ones are platonic friendship flowers
> 
> Mmmguerin (1559): there are so many
> 
> Mmmguerin (1559): victorians had too much time on their hands
> 
> Mmmguerin (1604): alex tell me what kind of flowers you like i'll tell you what they mean
> 
> Mmmguerin (1636): isobel just texted me and said the swatches are for me and max's "accent colors" 
> 
> Mmmguerin (1638): shes trying to put us in mustard alex can you believe
> 
> Mmmguerin (1653): ok im being kicked out 
> 
> Mmmguerin (1653): talk to you soon??

Michael logged out and quickly checked out a couple of the books from his pile before he was ushered out back to his truck. 

The librarians were nice enough, but the ones who remembered him as a teenager were always wary after they'd caught him trying to sleep at the library by hiding in the plastic fort in the kids' room. 

* * *

Michael was able to get to the library a few more times in the next week or two, but not at the same time as Alex. He did get responses within a few days, though. 

> xX_Alex_Xx (2043): jeez guerin...
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (2047): please tell me max doesnt have a sword
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (2047): if youre the Man of Honor is it your job to confuse demons
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (2048): thats like, lead bridesmaid isnt it
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (2048): or bridesman?
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (2049): flower symbolism makes sense
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (2049): there are so many distinct species
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (2050): people have always used animals as symbols too
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (2050): maybe not to the same extent to call it a language though
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (2051): i dont know the name of the flowers i like :/ theyre... blue and small
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (2051): probably not helpful lol
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (2051): my mom called them scorpion food or something like that
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (2053): tell me what flowers you like and what they mean too
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (2054): do NOT!! let isobel put you in mustard
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (2056): god im so bored right now
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (2057): no one should be awake at the ass crack of dawn! but here i am! just me and the skype robot!!
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (2058): *insert additional grumbling
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (2058): hows the wedding stuff going?

Michael smiled at the screen. They had tried letters before, but that was annoying as hell, if they even made it to their destination. There were a few months where Alex thought Michael was ignoring him, and Michael had thought he'd pissed _Alex_ off, but Alex's return letter had merely gotten lost. 

This was better even if they ended up with a wall of text. 

> Mmmguerin (1144): as far as i know the nerd doesnt have a sword but hes a cop now so he has a gun
> 
> Mmmguerin (1145): he was always good with a rifle
> 
> Mmmguerin (1145): so im sure hed win any challenge for noah just fine
> 
> Mmmguerin (1147): and i already have all the demons so nothing to worry about there
> 
> Mmmguerin (1147): but im the only bridesman it's just me and max in the "party"
> 
> Mmmguerin (1149): ah yes. my favorite animal symbol is la chupacabra

Michael paused at Alex's description. He didn't recall anything to do with scorpions on the floriography list. He searched Google and turned up a few different flowers, so he sent links to pictures of the candidates. He thought about his own favorite.

> Mmmguerin (1157): forget-me-nots are pretty obvious right
> 
> Mmmguerin (1157): theyre cute?? i guess
> 
> Mmmguerin (1158): dont worry iz can put me in mustard when im dead
> 
> Mmmguerin (1158): now she wants baby blue
> 
> Mmmguerin (1158): told her were not babies
> 
> Mmmguerin (1158): shes not budging, says it looks good on both of us
> 
> Mmmguerin (1159): because we are babies
> 
> Mmmguerin (1201): didnt you say you brought a gameboy this time
> 
> Mmmguerin (1202): just you, your pokemans, and the skype robot at the ass crack of dawn
> 
> Mmmguerin (1203): now thats the life
> 
> Mmmguerin (1204): it's difficult to do too much wedding stuff before shes picked a place and reserved it
> 
> Mmmguerin (1205): her mom is passing down the dress but since iz is an amazon warrior she has to get it tailored
> 
> Mmmguerin (1207): so next week while shes standing on a pedestal getting poked at i get to find a suit to put on layaway
> 
> Mmmguerin (1208): and presumably also get poked at
> 
> Mmmguerin (1210): i do not like to be poked at
> 
> Mmmguerin (1211): but she said this shop lets you drink while they work so hey
> 
> Mmmguerin (1211): im really holding out for taste testing the cake and caterers tbh

* * *

Michael had given up on the books about weddings. Traditional was a myth, and Isobel was just going to plan whatever she wanted and tell he and Max about it over dinner, which even Noah joined them for occasionally.

He was, however, still fascinated by flower language. Max knew a lot about it as well for his stories, and together they helped Isobel design arrangements and even her bouquet.

It was probably the closest Max and Michael had been in years.

Alex took a few more days to confirm which flower Michael had linked him to, if any, was the one he'd thought of: desert bluebells, AKA desert scorpionweed. It was native to the west and thus not on the list of meanings. Canterbury bells was, though, and another alternate name for Alex's flower was desert Canterbury bells. 

> Mmmguerin (1502): so i guess they mean gratitude but like... in the desert
> 
> Mmmguerin (1503): sandy thank yous

Michael absently googled more meanings for them since he couldn't think of anything to be grateful for with Alex in a desert on the other side of the world, and he tried _very_ hard not to take what he found as a sign. It was hard when "constancy" and "everlasting love" were exactly what he wanted from Alex, cheesy though that may be. Alex hadn't even known what kind of flower he was talking about, there was no way it was some kind of hidden message no matter how much he wished it was.

"Fucking flowers," he mumbled under his breath.

He scrolled around the plant symbolism page with a deep frown and caught on forget-me-not. 

It wasn't as obvious as he'd thought. Did he actually tell Alex his favorite flower was one that hoped his true love would remember him?

Michael faceplanted into the keyboard. He hit the enter key as he pulled himself up, so he groaned loudly.

> Mmmguerin (1509): fdggfhd
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1510): you ok there

He lit up instantly.

> Mmmguerin (1511): alex!!!!!
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1511): hey guerin. what happened?
> 
> Mmmguerin (1512): thats just what my thoughts sound like
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1512): fascinating
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1513): thank you for telling me about the flower
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1513): or i guess i could just send you some to say that, huh?

Michael made a concerted effort not to fall out of his chair. Alex didn't _know_. He wasn't doing this to him on purpose.

He took a deep breath when he heard the chime again and sat up straight.

> xX_Alex_Xx (1515): maybe not, theyd be sad and dead by the time they got to roswell.

Well, that was worse.

> Mmmguerin (1516): dont send me flowers
> 
> Mmmguerin (1516): iz is gonna make everyone take home an arrangement
> 
> Mmmguerin (1517): im already getting ready to drown in that
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1517): did she pick a date yet?
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1518): requests for the summer are due soon
> 
> Mmmguerin (1519): no she and noah are trying to agree on which weekend in june
> 
> Mmmguerin (1519): by which i mean she has a pros and cons list of dates and noah is fine with whatever she chooses
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1520): ah.
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1520): i'll have to guess then
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1521): and yes i have my "gameboy" but i cant play it while im working
> 
> Mmmguerin (1522): boooooo
> 
> Mmmguerin (1522): why the sarcasm quotes
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1523): it's a DS 
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1523): theyre not called gameboys anymore
> 
> Mmmguerin (1524): youre a gameboy
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1524): ???
> 
> Mmmguerin (1525): im sorry
> 
> Mmmguerin (1525): gameman
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1525): ??????????
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1526): anyway?
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1526): baby blue isnt so bad, youll look good with blue
> 
> Mmmguerin (1526): it is purely the "baby" part I take offense to
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1527): it's what the color is called guerin
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1527): isnt that what color forget-me-nots are
> 
> Mmmguerin (1528): good point
> 
> Mmmguerin (1528): i guess i'll live
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1529): when are you going to the tailor?
> 
> Mmmguerin (1529): uhh tuesday
> 
> Mmmguerin (1530): how soon is your request thing due? 
> 
> Mmmguerin (1530): im sure she'll pick a day by then
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1530): monday
> 
> Mmmguerin (1530): ):
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1531): i'll still visit even if i guess wrong
> 
> Mmmguerin (1531): (:
> 
> Mmmguerin (1532): i hope you guess right
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1532): are you asking me as like a date
> 
> Mmmguerin (1533): preferably??? 
> 
> Mmmguerin (1533): or friends if youre not comfortable with that!
> 
> Mmmguerin (1533): i am just. so serious about dancing with you either way

Michael chewed on his lip as he waited for Alex's response.

> xX_Alex_Xx (1535): im, not comfortable being out to people i dont know that well, no
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1536): sorry
> 
> Mmmguerin (1536): i understand
> 
> Mmmguerin (1536): no it's ok! 
> 
> Mmmguerin (1536): i get it alex
> 
> Mmmguerin (1537): it wouldnt be any fun if you were uncomfortable
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1537): :)
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1538): then i look forward to a friendly dance with you

He couldn't help but grin at the screen. Fortunately, he resisted physically punching the air. That was the closest to a yes he was ever going to get.

> Mmmguerin (1538): me too
> 
> Mmmguerin (1539): what are you up to now?
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1539): nothing much
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1539): kinda tired
> 
> Mmmguerin (1540): long day?
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1540): yeah, got woken up early because of a firefight
> 
> Mmmguerin (1541): are you ok?
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1541): im fine
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1541): just tired
> 
> Mmmguerin (1542): then go to sleep
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1542): no one else is waiting for the computer right now though
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1542): i can talk to you as long as i want
> 
> Mmmguerin (1543): but youre tired
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1543): i said im fine guerin so talk to me
> 
> Mmmguerin (1544): ok what does DS stand for then
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1544): dual screen
> 
> Mmmguerin (1544): yeah gameboy sounds cooler
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1545): yeah
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1545): what flower meaning was the weirdest
> 
> Mmmguerin (1546): apparently if you give someone a lime blossom it means you wanna fuck
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1547): ?? lmao
> 
> Mmmguerin (1547): it just says "fornication"
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1547): victorians had way too much time on their hands
> 
> Mmmguerin (1547): yeah they did!!
> 
> Mmmguerin (1548): also you would think flowers all have nice meanings but no
> 
> Mmmguerin (1548): some of them are mean
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1549): such as?
> 
> Mmmguerin (1549): so uhh if you give someone mint youre suspicious of them
> 
> Mmmguerin (1549): foxglove? you think theyre insecure
> 
> Mmmguerin (1550): or youre insecure about them? it's not very clear
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1550): huh
> 
> Mmmguerin (1550): idk
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1551): it's interesting
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1551): flowers are inherently nice like you said
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1552): so giving someone flowers without nice meanings
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1552): i think thats irony
> 
> Mmmguerin (1552): yeah
> 
> Mmmguerin (1553): there are also some that dont make any sense at all
> 
> Mmmguerin (1554): bumblebee orchid says "industry" like whats the occasion for that
> 
> Mmmguerin (1554): one just says "philosophy" where was that one
> 
> Mmmguerin (1555): whatever the hell a pitch pine blossom is
> 
> Mmmguerin (1556): how tired are you
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1556): im good
> 
> Mmmguerin (1557): are you though
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1557): im talking to you
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1557): i can sleep when im dead
> 
> Mmmguerin (1558): alex please dont joke about that 
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1559): whos joking
> 
> Mmmguerin (1559): alex youre in an active war zone i worry enough
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1600): aw
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1601): im fine
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1601): i am trained to stay awake for ridiculous amounts of time this is nothing really
> 
> Mmmguerin (1601): but you shouldnt have to
> 
> Mmmguerin (1602): if youre tired go to sleep
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1603): no
> 
> Mmmguerin (1603): alex
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1603): yes?
> 
> Mmmguerin (1604): you know what it means when you feel tired?
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1604): what
> 
> Mmmguerin (1605): it means you should go to sleep
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1606): no
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1606): im talking to you
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1606): were on at the same time
> 
> Mmmguerin (1606): and thats my favorite
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1607): see?
> 
> Mmmguerin (1607): but you should sleep
> 
> Mmmguerin (1608): so you can win the war and come home or whatever
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1609): ok fine guerin 
> 
> Mmmguerin (1609): thank you
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1610): i am only going to bed because you said 
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1610): im not happy about it
> 
> Mmmguerin (1610): great, good night alex
> 
> Mmmguerin (1610): dont die
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1611): i wont
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1611): night guerin

Alex's green circle flickered off after another moment, and Michael scrubbed at his cheek. Alex didn't need to be tired, especially not because of him. Michael didn't want to think about sleep-delayed reflexes on a battlefield. He didn't even want to think about Alex on a battlefield. He much preferred to think of him at a wedding reception lurking by the open bar with him.

He took out his shitty flip phone circa 2007 and texted Isobel hopefully. 

> (sent) Do u hav a d8 yt?

Her answer made the cell ding a couple minutes later. 

> (ICE Iz Evans) No Michael I told you I'd decide by Tuesday.
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) Why are you so impatient about this?
> 
> (sent) I hav a +1 n mind bt he needs 2 no bi Mon 2 req it off
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) Michael if you don't stop using text speak I am going to drag you to the phone store for a new phone with autocorrect. It's bad enough deciphering the science stuff you say out loud. Please use real words.

He scowled at the screen and typed out his answer. 

> (sent) Takes a long time )<
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) Do it anyway for my sake.
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) Your +1 is a guy, huh?

Michael rolled his eyes.

> (sent) Chill Iz he's a friend
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) Sure he is. Please for the love of all that is good wear clean underwear on Tuesday.
> 
> (sent) I'm deeply offended
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) Please wear underwear on Tuesday.
> 
> (sent) Ok that's fair. Will u decide on the date before Monday? No pressure
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) I'll let you know as soon as I decide.
> 
> (sent) Ty
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) You're welcome.
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) He's a really good friend, huh?
> 
> (sent) Yeah Iz I don't get to see him much ok
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) I'll see what I can do.

He decided to leave the library early. Well, before he got kicked out. He awaited Isobel's decision impatiently and with increasing worry that he wouldn't be able to let Alex know in time as the weekend bore on. 

He texted Max Sunday morning in an effort to not annoy the hell out of Isobel.

> (sent) Wat r u getting them 4 a present?
> 
> (ICE Maxwellian Evans) Who?
> 
> (sent) Iz & Noah
> 
> (ICE Maxwellian Evans) Idk probably a gift card somewhere or maybe some stuff off the registry once Iz has it up.
> 
> (sent) The what
> 
> (ICE Maxwellian Evans) She's making a registry at the mall, it's a wedding thing so people don't buy repeats.
> 
> (sent) ??? the fuck
> 
> (ICE Maxwellian Evans) And so people get things that they actually need instead of random crap.
> 
> (sent) O
> 
> (sent) Ok thx ill just use that
> 
> (ICE Maxwellian Evans) Watch 27 Dresses w Katherine Heigl.
> 
> (sent) Im nt wtchng a chk flk max
> 
> (ICE Maxwellian Evans) It's very informative about weddings, you might learn something.

Michael drove to the library to get on Skype, but Alex hadn't been back on yet, either. He looked up the movie on imdb and griped about it to a lonely Skype window.

> Mmmguerin (1048): max thinks i should watch a katherine heigl movie
> 
> Mmmguerin (1048): for wedding research
> 
> Mmmguerin (1049): because apparently you can make registries at the mall
> 
> Mmmguerin (1050): so people can buy you things without buying the same things as other people
> 
> Mmmguerin (1051): or useless stuff
> 
> Mmmguerin (1053): just how accurate is a romcom going to be anyway
> 
> Mmmguerin (1054): although Cyclops is in it
> 
> Mmmguerin (1101): ok i checked it out but i dont have a dvd player so im going to go take over max's since it was his idea
> 
> Mmmguerin (1102): hopefully iz will decide on a date before the library closes today

He gave Max a twenty minute warning.

> (sent) Im cumng bi
> 
> (ICE Maxwellian Evans) What why?
> 
> (sent) U hav a dvd playr
> 
> (ICE Maxwellian Evans) Michael I'm working.
> 
> (sent) No ur nt
> 
> (sent) Were wtchg this movie
> 
> (sent) 4 science
> 
> (ICE Maxwellian Evans) Okay fine but bring a LOT of alcohol.

Michael grinned and stopped at a drug store for liquor and a fresh bottle of nail polish remover. 

His hands full, he opened Max's front door with his brain, ignoring the affronted noise Max made in response from his desk and flopping onto his couch once the six pack and large bottle of whiskey was safely on the coffee table. He uncapped the acetone and took a swig by the time Max reached him to take the offered DVD case.

Max had a fairly large tv at Isobel's insistence. In fact, she'd picked out most of the furniture in his house. If Michael had gone for an apartment instead of the Airstream, she promised she'd have done the same for him, a threat that'd hold if he ever did decide to upgrade his living space.

The point of the tv, though, was so that the three of them could have private movie nights, though that rarely happened. Especially since Michael usually made up an excuse to get out of it.

"I _have_ this movie, you didn't have to rent it."

"Of course you do. I got it at the library, I didn't spend money on it." Max passed him two glasses to pour the whiskey into. Michael heard popcorn in the microwave. "Is it even good?"

He shrugged. "I saw it with Iz halfway through senior year. She liked it, which is why I have it. I thought it was pretty good."

"You saw it?" he said doubtfully.

"Well, it's not like I could bring in a flashlight and read instead."

"Good way to get murdered by a bunch of movie goers, yeah."

Max poured the popcorn into a bowl and sat within reach of it. Michael scooped a handful into his mouth as Jane, played by Katherine Heigl, narrated her start as a wedding planner. "Amazing," he said as he chewed. "Dresses are weird. Do they really work like that?"

"How would I know?"

"Hey, that's where Iz is gonna be standing on Tuesday!"

"Her dress is really last minute..."

"Clearly Isobel is a better planner. Oh shit it's not even for her!"

"No, she's the Maid of Honor."

"I thought I saw Judy Greer on the cast list. Oh, I like her already." Michael frowned as the taxi scene played out. "Is she... She's in two weddings!"

"Uh huh."

"I'm not holding Iz's dress while she pees. She's just gonna have to-- Cyclops!"

"What?"

"James Marsden, he plays Cyclops in the X-Men."

"Oh, really? Huh."

The rest of the movie went much the same way with their commentary, and they drank the entire six pack, bottle of acetone, and most of the whiskey. They both teared up at one point or another and pretended that they didn't. 

Michael coughed as the credits ran like an extremely long mock newspaper article. "I sh-- uhh, I guess I should go return that. Thanks."

"You can use my tv whenever you want, Michael," Max said as he returned the disc to its case. "Within reason."

"Right. No porn." He snatched the case and took what was left of the whiskey with him. "I'm not that gross."

"I know, I just meant give me warning, and preferably not in the middle of the night."

"Sure, okay." Michael waved the case at him as he left, positive that he'd never take him up on that offer.

He drove back to the library and grabbed the physics books that were dog-eared because of him once the movie was returned. He settled in front of his usual computer. No message from Alex, no text from Isobel... 

> Mmmguerin (1357): well that was illuminating
> 
> Mmmguerin (1359): i didnt hate it
> 
> Mmmguerin (1400): have you seen it?

And with that, he dove in to the theories he'd need to test some of his hypotheses about the console. Not that he could test them without the whole thing, but he had to start somewhere. He kept checking his phone for texts and Skype for Alex's green light, but he didn't get either.

> Mmmguerin (1658): dammit
> 
> Mmmguerin (1658): im going to the internet cafe they are about to physically remove me

Michael honestly wasn't sure how the internet cafe, called The Motherboard, managed to keep its doors open. It was zero parts cafe and most of their clientele were geriatric, which is why it was only open until seven. It did have a particularly friendly white cat named Gamora who would walk across keyboards and lounge atop screens, and sometimes teenagers would pay for a computer just to sit and pet her. That was probably it. 

He knew that Alex most likely wouldn't be on, but he wanted to make sure he could see it as soon as possible before he had to turn in his papers. 

If Isobel would just _text him before seven_...

He was the only one in The Motherboard beside the lonesome employee for the entire two hours. She had a fancy top-of-the-line laptop from what he could tell. At one point, Michael heard her shoo Gamora away, saying she needed her keyboard, so the cat migrated to his lap. 

"Kitty," he acknowledged seriously. 

She purred.

Michael set up a proxy inside a virtual computer hidden behind a VPN and did his weekly check for legit ship junk. The result was a fat lot of nothing. On the plus side, he wasn't going to go negative on cash or risk another daring theft. On the other hand, he was sure there weren't too many more pieces to be found. 

He contemplated sticking a piece in a spectrometer and trying to track down the composite elements, but that seemed far-fetched even to a living, breathing alien. 

A loud, sudden pop song broke Michael from his reverie and caused Gamora to flee. "Sorry," said the girl behind the counter, and the music stopped. "My alarm. I gotta lock up in ten minutes, man."

He grumbled an affirmative and flipped open his phone. Isobel would kill him if he tried to rush her about the date, so he texted her about something else instead.

> (sent) You got skype?
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) Yes. Why?
> 
> (sent) On ur phone?
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) Yes
> 
> (sent) Whered you get ur phone
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) The phone store
> 
> (sent) Iz plz b specific i want 1 with skype
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) Well
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) I was going to surprise you
> 
> (sent) ???
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) I'm due to get a new phone soon, and you didn't want a new one, so I was going to give you this one since it's paid off and you like shitty old things so much.
> 
> (sent) Aw Iz u dont have to do that
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) The hell else am I gonna do with it Michael it doesn't work without a SIM card
> 
> (sent) Oh. When are you changing phones then so I can get one of those?
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) Do you want to go on Tuesday after the fitting?

The girl at the counter shut her laptop and summoned Gamora by crinkling a bag of treats, which was his cue to get the hell out. He logged out of Skype and cleared all evidence of his search. She locked the door behind him.

Michael sat in his truck to finish texting Isobel.

> (sent) Ok. How much do you want for the phone?
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) Michael it is literally worthless. Noah had asked how much credit we'd get if we turned it in, and it was nothing.
> 
> (sent) ):
> 
> (sent) I have a twenty
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) I am not taking your money
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) Deal with it
> 
> (sent) Fine )<

He huffed and drove home. 

Two and a half hours later, as he reread his formulas, Isobel texted him again. 

> (ICE Iz Evans) Second Saturday in June.
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) Will be sending Save the Dates next week.

Michael swore out loud but texted her a thank you. He resolved to go to the library as soon as it opened at nine. 

* * *

Michael saw that Alex had been on only three hours before him and read excitedly, only to find he was too late.

> xX_Alex_Xx (0631): hey guerin
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0631): had to turn my forms in
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0632): i'll be stateside for the first week of june

He absolutely had no right to feel as brokenhearted as he did. Alex was still going to be in Roswell where Michael could see him. He'd said he'd visit even if he didn't make the wedding. He scrolled up through their chat history to make sure, then read on. 

> xX_Alex_Xx (0633): i think i saw that movie in high school with liz and maria
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0633): but we were smoking weed with rosa before we went
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0634): so all i remember is giggling in the theater about the cupholders
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0634): i slept through most of it
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0635): i didn't even know cyclops was in it
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0637): no movies here though
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0638): hence the gameboy
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0638): now if youll excuse me i have to train my mudkip

He really liked the image of giggly high emo Alex joking about cupholders and then napping through an entire romcom. Michael thought of that instead of the memories that Liz's sister's name dredged up. 

> Mmmguerin (0904): that is fucking adorable alex
> 
> Mmmguerin (0905): possibly the cutest shit ive ever heard
> 
> Mmmguerin (0905): or read
> 
> Mmmguerin (0908): but unfortunately
> 
> Mmmguerin (0908): iz decided last night itd be the second saturday in june
> 
> Mmmguerin (0909): but im still gonna hold you to a friendly dance
> 
> Mmmguerin (0910): or not friendly if were not in public
> 
> Mmmguerin (0912): anyway 
> 
> Mmmguerin (0912): iz is gonna give me her old phone tomorrow
> 
> Mmmguerin (0913): and it has skype on it
> 
> Mmmguerin (0914): so you'll be able to message me whenever and ill see it
> 
> Mmmguerin (0914): you can even wake me up in the middle of the night 
> 
> Mmmguerin (0915): well i was hoping to catch you before you had to turn them in
> 
> Mmmguerin (0915): but i gotta go work
> 
> Mmmguerin (0916): the cows are calling me

Michael spared the darkened screen a wistful grimace before he left.

* * *

Ann Evans' wedding dress was a monster with a train and full sleeves. At the top it was fine, if a little big, but the train started at Isobel's calves and looked ridiculous. Ann fussed over her as a woman pinned the bodice furiously.

The shop had indeed given them long-stemmed glasses of champagne, which they were apparently supposed to sip. Michael downed his in one and wasn't given a refill, to his enormous disappointment.

Michael stood in front of a rack of virtually indistinguishable suits with Max and Phil Evans. The jackets felt nice and satin-y, but he was careful not to pet them too long; his rough hand pulled at the fabric. 

Beyond the rack were more colorful varieties which Isobel had forbidden them from even going near. A silver specimen caught his eye and reminded him of prom. 

He didn't get long to reminisce. Max pulled him out of his memories by asking when they should have the bachelor party.

"Week before," Michael said instantly. 

"Oh, you've been thinking about it already?" Phil said. 

He blinked. "Not too much, I just figured it might as well be close. We're not doing a destination thing, are we?"

Max squinted at him suspiciously.

"Good point. There are perfectly good places for a bachelor party in Roswell. Why, I had _my_ bachelor party in town."

"Really Dad? Where at?" 

"First we went to the range and did a few rounds," he said. 

"I don't think Noah knows how to use a gun," Michael said. When he was first thinking about getting the handgun for his truck, he'd conversationally asked Noah about the laws for it, and he hadn't liked that line of questioning at all. He ended up doing the research himself. "Which could be entertaining for the rest of us, but I don't think he'd be interested."

Phil nodded. "Then we went to-- well, there used to be a strip club just off the highway, but it's gone now."

"Dad!"

"Son, don't ask questions you don't want the answers to."

"I don't wanna take Noah to a strip club, that's gross," Michael said flatly. He glanced at Isobel, who was clearly listening to them. "He's only allowed to ogle Iz, and only when she allows it."

He caught her smirk and slight head nod of approval. 

"Ew," Max said. "What about a bar?"

"Not Saturn's Rings," he groaned. "Too many tourists."

"I was thinking Wild Pony."

"No, Maria will kill me if I bring a bachelor party there, I don't want to actually get permanently banned."

"I thought you _were_ permanently banned."

Michael crossed his arms. "It's not _permanent_ permanent. She hasn't killed me. I'd like to keep it that way." 

He also hadn't been in since Isobel got engaged, which Maria was no doubt enjoying. He supposed he was trying to keep it together for Isobel. Too bad that couldn't be his present.

"Oh, so death makes it permanent. I see."

"Well, boys, that just leaves Shooting Star Oasis." 

Max and Michael nodded. It was a nice bar, and there _were_ others, but the rest were too small to accommodate a party. It was frankly a tad too classy for him, and he could only remember being there once when Isobel picked it for their last birthday. Well, he didn't actually remember, but he knew he'd been there.

"When do you guys want to scope it out?" Michael asked.

Phil laughed. "I'm afraid my bachelor party planning days are over. It's up to you two."

He looked at Max. "All right, then when do you want to go scope it out?"

"I'm not working Thursday night, I can spare an hour or two to check it out."

"Thursday night it is," he said, just as one of the tailors was freed up to help them. 

Isobel got out of her dress and watched her brothers with a sharp eye. Fortunately, the alterations didn't take long to place with the tailors' deft touches, and they each shed the dress clothes to get back into their jeans and look at the accessories.

When Michael fudged at the selection of ties, Isobel stood beside him and dropped her chin to his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"It was a clip-on for prom."

"Max or I can tie it for you," she said in a low voice.

He shook his head and whispered, "I don't think I can do anything that tight around my neck." He scratched at his left forearm absently, and she softened immediately and rubbed his opposite shoulder. 

Isobel waved one of the employees over. "Can you make these into clip-ons?"

The man nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"All right, same color as Max's." She indicated the ties vaguely, and they moved along to the handkerchiefs where she plucked up the matching cloth and held it to his face. "Mhm, very smart looking."

"It doesn't go on my face, Iz," he said, but he smiled anyway. "You sure a clip-on won't ruin your aesthetic?"

"It's more important to me that you don't have a panic attack behind me on the altar. No one will be able to tell anyway."

"As long as you're sure."

She patted his cheek. "I am. Do you wanna walk over to the phone store?"

"It's whatever _you_ want, Iz."

She hooked their arms together for the stroll, and Michael retrieved his black hat from the literal hat rack, which he didn't know existed in real life. They waved goodbye to the rest of the Evanses and headed down the sidewalk. 

"So, your friend..."

"Had to guess and turned in his papers before I could reach him. He guessed wrong." He shrugged; what else could he do?

"I'm sorry. Hey, what was that thing you always said? Dates just limit your options."

"He wasn't my date--"

"Yeah, whatever, you were so annoying for just a friend, sure." Isobel flicked a curl off of his forehead before he could duck out of the way. "I hope your closet is a cozy walk-in."

Michael snorted. "Yeah, there's room for at least three people, so you can join me in finding women attractive whenever you like."

She grinned. "I think I'm good with Noah, but thanks for your generous offer."

They meandered into the phone store where Isobel finally released him to fish her phone out of her bag. It was in impeccable condition, especially given how often she hung around Max and his little power blips whenever he experienced an Emotion™. 

She chatted with the woman behind the counter as she popped out two small cards. 

"Is this your fiance?" she asked.

Michael could only stick his tongue out at her. Twelve years since puberty and people _still_ assumed they were together. 

"This is my baby brother. Isn't he cute?"

He rolled his eyes as Isobel patted his head.

"Sorry," the lady said, retreating to the back to get Isobel's new phone. 

Michael shook his head at his sister in disbelief. 

"What? Do you want a date or not?"

"Not," he said. "Especially if you're going to call me your baby brother. Is this like, a message? Is this a shotgun wedding? You keep calling us babies."

Isobel crossed her arms and spoke low. "He knows that I'm not going to have real ones. Frankly, we don't even know if our biology is similar enough."

"That doesn't make us your babies."

"Then stop acting like it."

He almost gave her a retort that would have proven her point, but the saleswoman returned. Isobel's new phone was a sleek piece of metal and glass. She put the old cards in it and plugged it in; the screen displayed approximately a third battery, so she turned it on and handed it over to Isobel to play with. 

"Cool. So he needs a SIM card for my old phone, what does that run? Maybe a memory card as well?"

"Iz," Michael said, exasperated. 

The woman took a sheet from under the counter with a variety of cards glued on next to price tags. "This one's unlimited, and I'm obligated to recommend it."

"Oooh. Does it work on Skype?"

"It works for any app," she said.

"Okay, that one then. I think I'm good on memory." Isobel pinched him once he paid. "Ow, what?"

"You want unlimited ability to talk to your Skype friend who is totally just a friend."

"Listen, it's not me, okay? There's-- There's stuff. Reasons."

"Good reasons?"

"Respecting his privacy is a good one."

The woman gave Michael Isobel's old phone, and he brightened like it was candy. Beside him, Isobel sighed and dragged him to the waiting area so that they could figure out their respectively new phones.

"Iz, he just doesn't want to be out to people he doesn't know. And we're not, like, actually together together."

"So I don't know him?"

"Please don't do this. Don't try to guess."

She leaned on her elbow, fist against her temple, to study him. "Okay," she said finally.

"Okay?"

"I've never seen you so serious about somebody. It's cute. Your friend better get it together and actually date you before he misses out."

"Iz!"

She shrugged and leaned over his shoulder to swipe across the screen. "Anyway. It's a touch screen, Michael."

"I know that!"

"What you're interested in is over here. I never used Skype. But you can move the icons around however you want by tapping and holding down."

"Can I make it tell me when someone specific messages me?"

"What part of "I never used it" did you not understand? You're supposed to be a genius."

"I'm also pragmatic." He opened the app and logged in when Isobel took to downloading her old apps back. "Hey. Thank you for this."

"If you ever send me text speak again I will snap it in half," she said mildly.

"Noted."

He didn't have any new Skype messages, so he explored the other apps and settings until Isobel was ready to walk back.

"So, when we doing cake tasting?"

"All in good time, Michael," she said, scrolling through her new calendar, already loaded up with events. "Next month probably."

"You know what's great about being an adult?" he asked, nodding at the grocery store across from their cars.

"You can buy cake whenever you want."

"You can-- yeah!" Michael gave Isobel a short hug and waved as he crossed the street.

* * *

Back at the Airstream with an entire cake boxed in plastic and a fork, Michael opened Skype on his phone and tapped on Alex's name.

> Mmmguerin (1709): guess which bitch has a whole cake and Skype on a phone
> 
> Mmmguerin (1710): it's me
> 
> Mmmguerin (1715): don't be bummed about missing the wedding because we're doing the bachelor party that weekend
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1716): welcome to the future

Michael nearly dropped the phone into the frosting. He hadn't seen that Alex was online or typing, and it didn't make a noise. He'd have to fix those settings...

> Mmmguerin (1717): Alex!!!!!!!
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1717): hey guerin
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1718): you have an entire cake?
> 
> Mmmguerin (1718): yes and it's delicious 
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1718): enough sugar for you?
> 
> Mmmguerin (1719): you know they sell just tubs of buttercream right? I think this is a good amount
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1720): gross
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1721): wheres the bachelor party going to be?
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1721): because speaking of gross objectifying women isnt my idea of a good time
> 
> Mmmguerin (1722): ye of little faith
> 
> Mmmguerin (1723): I'm not taking my sister's fiance to ogle at other women
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1724): yeah that. would probably be weird
> 
> Mmmguerin (1724): Max and I are gonna check out Shooting Star Oasis on Thursday
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1724): oh nice
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1725): i like them
> 
> Mmmguerin (1725): well if you like them I'm sure they're passable
> 
> Mmmguerin (1726): keyboard is weird
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1727): swype?
> 
> Mmmguerin (1727): yeah
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1727): you get used to it
> 
> Mmmguerin (1728): what're you up to m
> 
> Mmmguerin (1728): ?*
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1729): putting together a couple algorithms
> 
> Mmmguerin (1730): fun what for
> 
> Mmmguerin (1730): no let me guess
> 
> Mmmguerin (1730): it's top secret
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1731): it's classified actually
> 
> Mmmguerin (1732): is that different
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1732): i cant tell you either way, so no
> 
> Mmmguerin (1733): ok
> 
> Mmmguerin (1733): you been sleeping?
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1733): yes mom
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1734): how was the tailor? that was today right
> 
> Mmmguerin (1734): well son,
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1735): oh god i take it back
> 
> Mmmguerin (1735): (:
> 
> Mmmguerin (1735): it want bad
> 
> Mmmguerin (1735): want
> 
> Mmmguerin (1736): WASN'T
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1736): i got it
> 
> Mmmguerin (1736): YEAH ANYWAY
> 
> Mmmguerin (1737): oops
> 
> Mmmguerin (1737): yeah it was less a lot less poking than I thought it'd be
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1738): thats good
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1738): not to be that guy but since i wont see you in person i am going to need pictures of you in that suit
> 
> Mmmguerin (1739): o sure I'll send you any pictures you want Alex
> 
> Mmmguerin (1739): all u gotta do is ask (;
> 
> Mmmguerin (1740): though if they have it ready while you're here I could give you a sneak peek...
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1740): guerin
> 
> Mmmguerin (1740): (:
> 
> Mmmguerin (1741): yes Alex
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1742): youre killing me
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1742): i cant keep pictures
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1743): i only meant that at some point in the future i want to see a picture
> 
> Mmmguerin (1744): I see
> 
> Mmmguerin (1744): Isobel is hiring a professional so there will be plenty of pictures
> 
> Mmmguerin (1745): maybe even blackmail quality ones
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1746): do you plan on being photographed doing things people could blackmail you with
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1746): at your sister's wedding
> 
> Mmmguerin (1747): it's an open bar, I'm not planning anything
> 
> Mmmguerin (1748): Alex!
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1748): what
> 
> Mmmguerin (1749): I ran out of cake
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1750): you
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1750): you ate a whole cake in half an hour
> 
> Mmmguerin (1751): I regret nothing
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1751): let me know if you still feel that way in an hour
> 
> Mmmguerin (1751): I will!! Brb need drink
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1752): ok
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1754): gdi someone else wants the computer
> 
> Mmmguerin (1755): D:
> 
> Mmmguerin (1755): weren't you working though? Also it's almost 4 am what the fuck
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1756): yeah I'm copying off the stuff and then I have to go
> 
> Mmmguerin (1756): booooo
> 
> Mmmguerin (1756): tell him I'll kick his ass
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1757): guerin no offense but he would snap you like a twig
> 
> Mmmguerin (1757): Alex no uh fence but I could take him
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1758): if thats whatll help you sleep tonight
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1758): good night guerin
> 
> Mmmguerin (1758): night Alex!

Michael held his new phone to his chin and mumbled, "Shit." He quickly went through the settings. He couldn't set it to alert him only for Alex specifically, but he didn't use Skype for anyone else, anyway. 

As he fussed with other options, he got a text. 

> (unknown) How's it going?
> 
> (sent) New phone who dis
> 
> (unknown) Isobel
> 
> (sent) Iz I love you
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) I love you too
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) So you like the phone then?
> 
> (sent) (:
> 
> (sent) Yes
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) Good
> 
> (sent) Thank you
> 
> (sent) Again
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) You're welcome. Again
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) (:
> 
> (sent) ❤

Michael supposed he should also add Max and the other contacts he'd had.

> (sent) Max this is Michael
> 
> (ICE Maxwellian Evans) Okay?
> 
> (sent) Just making sure it worked
> 
> (ICE Maxwellian Evans) Okay
> 
> (ICE Maxwellian Evans) Did it?
> 
> (sent) Yup
> 
> (ICE Maxwellian Evans) Okay
> 
> (ICE Maxwellian Evans) What was it?
> 
> (sent) Your contact card thingy
> 
> (ICE Maxwellian Evans) Ah
> 
> (sent) Ok see u Thursday
> 
> (ICE Maxwellian Evans) Okay see you

* * *

The staking out of Shooting Star Oasis went surprisingly well. Michael met Max in the sizable parking lot. The bar was dark, black lights strewn in with dim white lights, walls and ceiling flecked with glowing white paint. In the center of the floor was a raised pond populated with a couple koi. A Queen song played over the speakers. 

There were a few occupied tables, but Max and Michael went to the counter after they stopped to look at the fish. 

"Think anyone gets drunk enough to get in?" Michael wondered.

"You almost did when we were here on our birthday. You wanted to catch one."

"Oh, shit. They gonna remember me?"

"You didn't get in. Isobel said she didn't really want sushi and you backed off. Should be fine."

They sat on the bar stools. They were attended to by the man behind the counter quickly. 

"What sort of selection do you have?" Max asked before Michael could ask for whatever was cheapest.

The bartender pulled out a laminated sheet and handed it to them. "We have a wide selection on tap including several local craft beers."

Michael rolled his eyes as Max scanned it. "What's the cheapest, and how much does it cost?"

He pointed at a beer toward the top of the sheet, an acceptable price beside it. 

"That one please." 

He nodded and turned around to get it. 

"They've added more since we were here," Max said. "Hey, does this caramel one taste like caramel?"

"I thought it did. I can give you a sample." He placed a chilled glass in front of Michael. 

"Yeah, come on, Michael, let's try some different ones."

He groaned. "It's alcohol, its only job is to get me buzzed, not taste like candy."

Max crossed his arms and nodded at the bartender. "What's the best kind you've got, in your opinion?"

"Well, I'm personally a fan of the Chokecherry Plum Sour."

"Sour fruit? Doesn't sound appetizing." 

"It's not really sour. More tart. Here." He turned and filled three shot glasses with alcohol, two for Max and one for Michael. "And that's the caramel. Let me know if you want to try any others."

Michael frowned, not one to turn away free alcohol, and threw back the sample. He did not expect the flavor to actually be good. "Whoa."

Max nodded sagely, a more tame swallow gone from his matching glass. "Yummy."

"I cannot believe you just said the word yummy." He eyed the bartender as Max drank the caramel beer. "How much more expensive is that stuff?"

"Five more dollars than what you've got in that glass."

Michael grumbled. "Could have three of these for the price of two of those."

Max tapped on the rim of the first glass. "I'll do one of these sour ones."

As the bartender turned his back to get it, Max and Michael nodded at each other. When he came back, Michael asked, "So, do you guys take reservations for like, bachelor parties?"

"Yup, I can take 'em right here." He pulled a yellow legal pad from beneath the bar. "Got a date?"

"Yeah, uhh, what day is the first Saturday in June?" Max asked Michael. "Should we put it under my name?"

Michael scrolled through his calendar and told him. "Definitely don't make me responsible for it."

Max rolled his eyes. "I meant me or Noah. Put it under Max Evans."

"How many people?"

"At least four, as many as ten. Iz sent me six friends."

"Oh, wait," Michael said. "Five to eleven. I've got a friend coming to town."

"Uh, okay," Max said. The bartender also took Max's phone number, then moved down the counter. "What friend?"

"I _have_ friends."

"You do?" he said doubtfully.

Michael poked his empty shot glass across the countertop. "Alex Manes, for one."

"Oh," Max said in an odd tone.

Michael turned to look at him somewhat aggressively. "Oh? Oh _what_?"

"Liz's friend in high school, yeah?" Ah, that explained the sappy nostalgic look Max was now sporting. "He was an all right guy."

"Yeah," Michael said, tipping his taller glass back. "Still is."

"Didn't he join the Air Force, though?"

"Yeah. We Skype."

Max nodded. "That's nice. Well, the more the merrier, right? It's not weird they don't know each other. Is it?"

Michael shrugged. "Is it weird to be thrown a bachelor party by a couple of aliens?"

"Touché."

"It's all about perspective, Max."

"Right. That's what it is." He finished off the fruity beer and dug a ten and a five out of his wallet to lay on the counter. "I've got an early shift tomorrow. See you, Michael."

"See you."

The bartender came over after a moment and nodded at Michael as he cleared the space beside him. "Another?"

"I'll do _one_ of those cherry ones." He jabbed a finger at him. "Tell no one."

"Of course."

He took his phone out and placed it on the bar. 

"Here you are."

"Thanks."

> Mmmguerin (1935): I'm at Shooting Star Oasis
> 
> Mmmguerin (1935): we made a reservation
> 
> Mmmguerin (1936): they have this weird sour beer that's like, choked cherry or something
> 
> Mmmguerin (1937): do you drink weird fruit beers?
> 
> Mmmguerin (1937): Max called it "yummy"
> 
> Mmmguerin (1938): I will never let him live it down
> 
> Mmmguerin (1940): but it's actually strangely delightful

Michael put his phone back in his pocket and left a twenty on the counter. 

* * *

Alex messaged him in the middle of the night, but Michael had left the phone in his jeans on the floor when he got into bed. He read in the morning.

> xX_Alex_Xx (0503): i drink normal beer
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0504): the waitresses always try to recommend those though
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0504): maybe ill try one if you like it
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0505): you still have SOME taste, right?
> 
> Mmmguerin (1113): like a modicum
> 
> Mmmguerin (1114): of course I'm used to what is essentially piss
> 
> Mmmguerin (1116): it is entirely possible all my taste buds have been destroyed
> 
> Mmmguerin (1117): but apparently everyone likes it so who knows?

* * *

Though it was much easier for Michael to reach Alex with his phone, Alex didn't have the same luck. Michael quickly realized he was wearing his own patience thin by constantly checking the app. He tried to tone it down. He would only ask Alex if he was alive if he hadn't heard from him in a week. It usually wouldn't take him long to confirm after that.

The longest Alex went without answering was sixteen days, beginning about a month after the scoping of the bar. 

> Mmmguerin (1042): well it's been a quiet week so here's my obligatory are you still alive
> 
> Mmmguerin (1043): are you still alive
> 
> Mmmguerin (2300): Alex
> 
> Mmmguerin (1207): cake tasting today
> 
> Mmmguerin (1416): I'm so sorry but I take it back you should absolutely be bummed about missing the wedding
> 
> Mmmguerin (1418): that was the most amazing food I've ever put in my mouth
> 
> Mmmguerin (1419): and you're gonna miss it
> 
> Mmmguerin (2232): Alex
> 
> Mmmguerin (0405): I'm getting kinda worried
> 
> Mmmguerin (0406): whoops would you look at that it's 4 am
> 
> Mmmguerin (1321): Alex?
> 
> Mmmguerin (1854): ):
> 
> Mmmguerin (0902): ):
> 
> Mmmguerin (1508): ):
> 
> Mmmguerin (1004): I hope you're alive so I can kick your ass
> 
> Mmmguerin (1005): not really I just want you to be alive
> 
> Mmmguerin (1736): Alex
> 
> Mmmguerin (1227): Alex
> 
> Mmmguerin (1153): shoot
> 
> Mmmguerin (1153): ALEX
> 
> Mmmguerin (2048): Alex
> 
> Mmmguerin (0516): Alex I miss you
> 
> Mmmguerin (1302): I mean talking to you
> 
> Mmmguerin (1302): obviously
> 
> Mmmguerin (0117): Alexxxxx
> 
> Mmmguerin (0118): god I'm tired

Michael fell asleep with his phone to his chest, where it vibrated him awake two hours later. 

> xX_Alex_Xx (0313): geez
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0314): guerin im sorry 
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0315): our power's been out
> 
> Mmmguerin (0315): you're alive!!!
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0315): ive told you like a million times i wont die
> 
> Mmmguerin (0316): yeah but it's been more than two weeks
> 
> Mmmguerin (0317): are you ok??? 
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0317): yeah im fine why the fuck are you awake
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0317): isnt it like 3 am there
> 
> Mmmguerin (0318): notification woke me up
> 
> Mmmguerin (0319): don't fucking do that to me again
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0319): sorry
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0319): i never woke you up before
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0319): forgot you have a phone now
> 
> Mmmguerin (0320): oh my god
> 
> Mmmguerin (0321): I mean don't fucking disappear for two weeks again
> 
> Mmmguerin (0321): I don't care if you wake me up
> 
> Mmmguerin (0322): I'd just put my phone on silent if I didn't want to hear it
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0322): oh
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0322): i didnt really have a choice about disappearing
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0323): everything went down almost two weeks ago
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0323): we just got a backup generator shipped in
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0323): im only online to see if i can figure out what happened
> 
> Mmmguerin (0324): dang
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0324): cant really see the point of taking out our power and not attacking us
> 
> Mmmguerin (0325): probably trying to lower the morale of hardworking Americans back home 
> 
> Mmmguerin (0326): or specifically to prevent you from being a computer bad ass
> 
> Mmmguerin (0326): can you believe I have to add badass to my dictionary
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0327): unbelievable
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0328): im thinking it was just an accident
> 
> Mmmguerin (0328): *loud booing*
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0329): i know, im not pleased about it either guerin
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0329): shit happens though
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0330): i have to go report what ive found but ill talk to you later ok
> 
> Mmmguerin (0330): ): ok
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0330): go back to sleep
> 
> Mmmguerin (0331): ok

Michael waited for Alex's online status to go away before depositing his phone on the cabinet behind his head. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. 

Alex was okay, alive, and wasn't ignoring him because he was mad at him or something. Great. He supposed he could sleep on that.

* * *

Michael dropped a wrench when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Only Skype was allowed to vibrate for the day, and that meant Alex had messaged him.

> xX_Alex_Xx (1402): hey guerin you busy
> 
> Mmmguerin (1403): nope
> 
> Mmmguerin (1403): how'd it go?
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1404): we brought in an electrician
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1404): theres a long line to use the computer though, i have half an hour
> 
> Mmmguerin (1404): ok just a sec

He picked up the wrench and shuffled over to the lawn chairs. He was due for a break anyway. 

> xX_Alex_Xx (1404): ok
> 
> Mmmguerin (1406): i took some shifts at the junkyard to buy Nobel a nicer present. Had to sit down
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1406): nobel?
> 
> Mmmguerin (1406): you know like brangelina
> 
> Mmmguerin (1407): but I don't have to add it to Swype
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1408): oh you portmanteaud their names thats cute
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1409): what are you getting them?
> 
> Mmmguerin (1409): a grill (:
> 
> Mmmguerin (1409): Noah claims to be excellent with one
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1410): nice
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1410): so you went cake tasting?
> 
> Mmmguerin (1411): it was amazing
> 
> Mmmguerin (1411): I wish I could send you some
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1412): sounds like some life-changing cake
> 
> Mmmguerin (1413): I guess that's the point
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1413): oh true
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1414): and guerin you don't have to worry about me
> 
> Mmmguerin (1414): like I have a choice
> 
> Mmmguerin (1415): should have thought about that before going to a war zone
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1416): im fine
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1416): are you?
> 
> Mmmguerin (1416): I am if you are
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1417): yeah? ugh id rather tell you this in person but
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1417): my superiors have been talking about putting me completely off the grid for my next deployment
> 
> Mmmguerin (1418): what
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1419): theres a possibility that i wont have any internet at all next time but thats like a year or two away
> 
> Mmmguerin (1419): why???
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1420): they need me for something
> 
> Mmmguerin (1420): A+ in vagueness Alex
> 
> Mmmguerin (1420): ):
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1421): i just want you to be prepared for that possibility because itd be way longer than two weeks of nothing from me
> 
> Mmmguerin (1421): ): ): ):
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1421): are you going to say something besides frowning at me
> 
> Mmmguerin (1422): yeah
> 
> Mmmguerin (1422): can't you just..... quit
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1422): no guerin
> 
> Mmmguerin (1423): ):
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1423): anything else
> 
> Mmmguerin (1423): like what? I don't want you to?
> 
> Mmmguerin (1424): what's the point? could i even say anything to keep you from going?
> 
> Mmmguerin (1425): Alex?
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1426): sorry the next guy is already here and complaining
> 
> Mmmguerin (1426): tell him to fuck off
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1426): i did
> 
> Mmmguerin (1427): good
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1427): you know i have to go where they send me
> 
> Mmmguerin (1427): yeah
> 
> Mmmguerin (1428): doesn't mean I'm happy about it
> 
> Mmmguerin (1428): are you? Do you want to be off the grid?
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1428): that part isnt ideal
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1429): im sorry i should have waited to tell you
> 
> Mmmguerin (1429): no don't sit on stuff like that
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1429): it's a good opportunity aside from that
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1430): but i dont have time right now to talk more about it
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1430): this guy is about to pop a vein
> 
> Mmmguerin (1430): let him
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1431): if only. night guerin
> 
> Mmmguerin (1431): night Alex

It was, of course, still the middle of the day for Michael. He wasn't even sure Alex saw his last message. He pushed his hair back.

He didn't want to wait around for mail again, but he supposed he would if he had to. Wait--

> Mmmguerin (1433): would we even be able to send letters or anything
> 
> Mmmguerin (1434): like actually nothing from you
> 
> Mmmguerin (1434): I don't know if I could survive that Alex

He took a deep breath before he pushed himself up out of the chair and dropped the phone in his pocket. There was no use in bumming himself out. Michael got the wrench from the other chair where he'd tossed it and went back to work.

* * *

He was awakened in the middle of the night by his phone again. He eyed the notification blearily and woke up fully when he saw it was from Alex. 

> xX_Alex_Xx (0457): yes it would actually be nothing
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0457): shit you have a phone dont wake up
> 
> Mmmguerin (0458): too late
> 
> Mmmguerin (0459): ):
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0459): sorry
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0500): go back to sleep
> 
> Mmmguerin (0500): don't tell me what to do Alex
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0501): i can send frowny faces too
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0501): :(
> 
> Mmmguerin (0501): ):
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0502): :(
> 
> Mmmguerin (0502): ):
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0502): :(
> 
> Mmmguerin (0502): ):
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0503): ok this is ridiculous
> 
> Mmmguerin (0503): ):
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0503): guerin
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0503): youd survive it
> 
> Mmmguerin (0504): I actually wouldn't
> 
> Mmmguerin (0504): not to be That Dramatic Bitch but whenever you message me it's literally the highlight of my day
> 
> Mmmguerin (0505): I will definitely die if I don't hear from you for months at a time
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0506): yeah thats a bit dramatic
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0507): you wont die
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0507): neither will i
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0507): go back to sleep
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0508): and put your phone on silent overnight
> 
> Mmmguerin (0508): I do what I want
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0508): it's what 5 am? you wanna be awake at 5 am??
> 
> Mmmguerin (0509): I want to talk to you
> 
> Mmmguerin (0509): whenever I can
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0509): guerin
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0510): i am not gonna message you anymore right now unless you go to sleep
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0510): you can read when you wake up
> 
> Mmmguerin (0510): no talk now
> 
> Mmmguerin (0511): Alex!!
> 
> Mmmguerin (0512): I'm about to get up and make coffee
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0512): dont
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0512): please just go to sleep
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0513): i promise ill talk to you later
> 
> Mmmguerin (0513): can you actually keep that promise?
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0514): you think i wouldnt haunt the shit out of you if i died?
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0515): which im not going to do btw
> 
> Mmmguerin (0515): ok
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0515): ok?
> 
> Mmmguerin (0516): I'll invest in a Ouija board
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0516): :) go back to sleep guerin 
> 
> Mmmguerin (0517): fine but I'm not happy about it
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0517): too bad
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0517): sleep well

Michael sighed and toggled his phone over to silent, then put it above his head. Dick.

* * *

The next months passed decently, even though Alex made Michael mute Skype overnight. It brought down their ability to message each other live, especially since Michael told him not to message him when Alex should be sleeping, too. 

Michael also found he was getting along better with Max than he had since The Incident They Don't Talk About. Maybe they were both trying. For Isobel.

Michael, for what it was worth, let Isobel drag him all over the place to do wedding things with her. He poked her as they criss-crossed Roswell to find someone to cater. 

"Someone is throwing you a bachelorette party, right?"

She stopped in front of a Greek restaurant, tapping a finger to her chin. "Kind of? Mom invited me to dinner, but she also invited her bridge club. It's supposed to be a surprise, but they're terrible at surprises. Gretchen said she'd see me then, and then she ran away with her hand over her mouth."

"Do you want one?"

"Nah. We're going all out for the reception. You know, I'm thinking Italian, everyone likes Italian food."

"A dozen extra-large pizzas would probably cover it," Michael said, earning him an eye roll. 

"Pizza isn't fancy." Isobel opened Google on her phone to track down Italian restaurants with catering in Roswell. 

"But it's Italian food."

"I'm not having pizza at my wedding reception."

"Okay, what about cannolis? Are those fancy enough?"

She mock-gasped. "Good idea, Michael. Yes. Let's find a place with cannoli."

* * *

> Mmmguerin (2013): Alex... I ate too many cannolies
> 
> Mmmguerin (2014): cannolis?
> 
> Mmmguerin (2015): that doesn't look right either
> 
> Mmmguerin (2015): forget it 
> 
> Mmmguerin (2016): I never want to see or hear that word again
> 
> Mmmguerin (2016): at least for six weeks
> 
> Mmmguerin (2018): Alex you're flying in to Albuquerque again right
> 
> Mmmguerin (2019): do you want me to pick you up? 
> 
> Mmmguerin (2019): ive got kind of a place if you want to stay with me
> 
> Mmmguerin (2020): it's small though
> 
> Mmmguerin (2021): hang out with me and the cows
> 
> Mmmguerin (2021): I'm sure it's very tempting
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0007): amazing
> 
> Mmmguerin (0008): thought we agreed not to message when we should be sleeping
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0008): youre one to talk
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0008): it's not even that early here
> 
> Mmmguerin (0009): yeah and it's not that late here!
> 
> Mmmguerin (0010): I'm working on a project
> 
> Mmmguerin (0010): I do my best work after midnight you know
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0010): it's always after midnight
> 
> Mmmguerin (0011): listen
> 
> Mmmguerin (0012): I Never!!!
> 
> Mmmguerin (0012): do bad work
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0013): alright point taken
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0014): i just thought youd be in a sugar coma because of all the cannolis
> 
> Mmmguerin (0014): oh yeah def I'll undoubtedly crash soon enough. Until then, project!!!
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0015): what is this project
> 
> Mmmguerin (0015): wouldn't you like to know!!
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0015): yes?
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0016): thats why i asked
> 
> Mmmguerin (0016): I'm building a spaceship!
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0016): haha, ok dont tell me then
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0017): i guess i deserve that for all the top secret/classified stuff huh
> 
> Mmmguerin (0017): uhh yeah sure
> 
> Mmmguerin (0017): my bad!
> 
> Mmmguerin (0018): how ya doing Alex (:
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0018): im fine
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0019): you really had too many cannolis didnt you
> 
> Mmmguerin (0019): we went to every Italian restaurant in Roswell what was I supposed to do NOT eat dessert at every single one???
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0020): oh my god
> 
> Mmmguerin (0020): no I'm Michael (:
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0021): how are you alive
> 
> Mmmguerin (0021): excellent genetics
> 
> Mmmguerin (0021): did you read my questions before
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0022): yeah
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0022): i appreciate the offer but im just gonna do the same as last time
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0023): taxi, hotel
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0023): wouldnt want to bother the cows
> 
> Mmmguerin (0023): moo
> 
> Mmmguerin (0024): don't think they'd mind but if that's what you want
> 
> Mmmguerin (0024): holy fuck
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0024): ??
> 
> Mmmguerin (0025): I, need to lie down hold on
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0025): sleep it off
> 
> Mmmguerin (0026): yeah that sounds good v...night Alex
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0026): night guerin

* * *

> (sent) Is Max giving a Best Man speech?
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) You really think I could stop him from making a speech whether he's Best Man or not?
> 
> (sent) It's essentially public speaking it wouldn't be that hard
> 
> (sent) I could give a speech if you want
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) Yeah both of you at the same time! Then I don't have to listen to either of you
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) Except Max has already written several pages
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) I told him to cut it down to five minutes, ten at the most
> 
> (sent) Yeah nothing I'd have to say would take that long
> 
> (sent) How does it feel to be twins with a giant nerd
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) Could be worse I suppose
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) He voted for Obama both times
> 
> (sent) Praise be
> 
> (sent) Want me to talk to him about the time limit?
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) If you don't mind
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) He's treating it like a wedding dress
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) Doesn't want me to hear it until the day of
> 
> (sent) lol
> 
> (sent) Don't worry Iz 
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) I'm not

* * *

> (sent) This is the Speech Inquisition
> 
> (ICE Maxwellian Evans) The what
> 
> (sent) I'm to inquire about ur speech
> 
> (ICE Maxwellian Evans) Oh
> 
> (ICE Maxwellian Evans) Well it's down to twelve minutes when I read it to myself
> 
> (ICE Maxwellian Evans) But when I read it in front of four dozen people it'll probably be more like seven minutes
> 
> (sent) It's amazing how time compresses like that
> 
> (sent) Alas I must hear for myself
> 
> (ICE Maxwellian Evans) Did Iz put you up to this?
> 
> (sent) I offered & she accepted
> 
> (ICE Maxwellian Evans) Fine you can come over now if you're not busy
> 
> (sent) Well that wouldn't be reflective of the unusual environment you'll be in would it?
> 
> (sent) Come to Foster Ranch
> 
> (sent) The cows shall finally have their day in court
> 
> (ICE Maxwellian Evans) I don't particularly appreciate my speech turning into a science experiment
> 
> (sent) This is the Speech Inquisition Max you're lucky I'm not stringing u up
> 
> (sent) Or whatever
> 
> (ICE Maxwellian Evans) Fine, I'll be there in thirty
> 
> (ICE Maxwellian Evans) Do you want food?
> 
> (sent) That is acceptable bribery
> 
> (ICE Maxwellian Evans) I'll be there in forty-five

Michael dug out a folding chair and waited.

* * *

> Mmmguerin (1807): Alex why the fuck doesn't my brother have a book deal yet
> 
> Mmmguerin (1808): I won't say that I test-audienced his speech and cried
> 
> Mmmguerin (1808): but I did test-audience his speech
> 
> Mmmguerin (1809): what the fuck
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0201): from what i remember of AP Lit, this does not surprise me
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (0202): has he written a book to get a book deal for?
> 
> Mmmguerin (1154): I'm going to steal all his transcripts and send them to publishers finished or not
> 
> Mmmguerin (1156): it's always "but it's not done!!" fuck off at this rate you'll never be done might as well get it out there
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1247): i think they usually want a finished product
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1248): consumerism's a bitch
> 
> Mmmguerin (1250): HEAR HEAR 
> 
> Mmmguerin (1250): howdy
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1251): fully embracing that cowboy life are we
> 
> Mmmguerin (1252): need to work on my quick draw
> 
> Mmmguerin (1252): saving up for the ass less chaps
> 
> Mmmguerin (1253): you would think without the ass they'd be cheaper but no
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1253): oh my god
> 
> Mmmguerin (1253): I've got the hat already
> 
> Mmmguerin (1254): I look damn good in the hat
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1254): i know
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1254): about the hat
> 
> Mmmguerin (1255): which part
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1255): both
> 
> Mmmguerin (1255): (;
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1256): please dont start
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1257): computer's in a common area
> 
> Mmmguerin (1257): what EVER do u mean by that Alex
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1258): you damn well know
> 
> Mmmguerin (1258): (:
> 
> Mmmguerin (1259): well since you asked nicely
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1300): thank you
> 
> Mmmguerin (1300): sure thing pardner
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1300): please stop
> 
> Mmmguerin (1301): (:
> 
> Mmmguerin (1301): would it help if I said I get most of my cowboy dialect from Toy Story
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1302): if you say anything about snakes or boots i will log off
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1303): you were about to werent you
> 
> Mmmguerin (1304): well I don't want you to log off
> 
> Mmmguerin (1305): as a cowboy I also have a variety of highly fashionable belt buckles
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1305): adorable
> 
> Mmmguerin (1306): excuse me
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1306): sorry
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1306): extremely manly
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1307): barbie dream cowboy
> 
> Mmmguerin (1308): I know I deserve this but I am so offended
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1308): good
> 
> Mmmguerin (1309): I'm gonna go cry to the cows 
> 
> Mmmguerin (1309): I hope you're happy Alex
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1310): incredibly
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1310): tell the cows i said hey
> 
> Mmmguerin (1310): NEVER
> 
> Mmmguerin (1311): they only respond to howdy
> 
> Mmmguerin (1311): and moo
> 
> Mmmguerin (1311): and WHO WANTS TREATS
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1312): tell them i said moo then
> 
> Mmmguerin (1312): ok
> 
> Mmmguerin (1313): they said moo back
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1314): id be worried if they said anything else
> 
> Mmmguerin (1315): bah
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1315): that's sheep
> 
> Mmmguerin (1316): what are you up to then Alex
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1316): thoroughly annoyed by fluent syntax
> 
> Mmmguerin (1317): fluency good?
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1318): overly complicated but easier to understand for non coders 
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1319): so partly
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1320): it is just a lot of extra steps and too much context
> 
> Mmmguerin (1320): who even needs to understand it besides you??
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1321): my boss does not read my perfectly legible inline comments
> 
> Mmmguerin (1322): booo you should quit and get a new one
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1322): cant
> 
> Mmmguerin (1323): not with that attitude
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1323): guerin send me the eye roll emoji
> 
> Mmmguerin (1324): (◔_◔)
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1325): thank you
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1325): (◔_◔)
> 
> Mmmguerin (1326): 👍
> 
> Mmmguerin (1327): how long are you on for
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1328): im working and they actually got a second computer hooked up to the internet so until they drag me away i guess
> 
> Mmmguerin (1329): hot
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1329): (◔_◔) what are you doing
> 
> Mmmguerin (1330): I told you I'm stealing Max's transcripts
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1330): right right
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1330): hows that going
> 
> Mmmguerin (1331): there are too many pages so I'm stealing his bourbon instead
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1331): stealing a man's bourbon guerin? im disappointed
> 
> Mmmguerin (1332): he said I could use his tv whenever and I had a hankering for Toy Story actually
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1332): "hankering"
> 
> Mmmguerin (1332): do you expect me to watch Toy Story without alcohol
> 
> Mmmguerin (1333): what what what's wrong with hankering
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1333): nothing
> 
> Mmmguerin (1333): what!!!
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1334): just... hankering
> 
> Mmmguerin (1334): ?????????????
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1325): send me a shrug emoji
> 
> Mmmguerin (1326): ¯\\_(ヅ)_/¯
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1326): thank you
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1326): ¯\\_(ヅ)_/¯
> 
> Mmmguerin (1327): you're welcome
> 
> Mmmguerin (1327): does this one work? ✨
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1328): glitter?
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1328): ✨✨✨✨✨
> 
> Mmmguerin (1328): yup
> 
> Mmmguerin (1329): 🤠?
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1329): no, it's a box 
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1330): whats it supposed to be
> 
> Mmmguerin (1330): it's a cowboy smiley!! What the heck
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1331): maybe you have to be full cowboy to send it
> 
> Mmmguerin (1332): I 
> 
> Mmmguerin (1332): l i t e r a l l y 
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1332): or maybe it's for cowboy eyes only
> 
> Mmmguerin (1333): am a boy who hangs out with cows all day
> 
> Mmmguerin (1334): perhaps
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1334): i wouldnt call you a boy guerin
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1335): you're a bit old to be a boy
> 
> Mmmguerin (1336): cow man is just a terrible superhero name
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1337): you got me there
> 
> Mmmguerin (1338): my superhero identity would be Space Cowboy
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1338): He Tokes At Midnight
> 
> Mmmguerin (1339): see you get me 
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1339): the real question is what is a gangster of love
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1339): yeah that song is very you
> 
> Mmmguerin (1340): no idea
> 
> Mmmguerin (1340): why thank you
> 
> Mmmguerin (1341): what's your superhero identity Alex?
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1342): ¯\\_(ヅ)_/¯
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1342): dont think id be one
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1343): just some random mutant if anything
> 
> Mmmguerin (1343): ok Alex first of all no
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1343): with a boring mutation like glowing a bit or something
> 
> Mmmguerin (1344): ?????
> 
> Mmmguerin (1344): I don't know how to tell you this but you're literally a war hero
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1344): so?
> 
> Mmmguerin (1345): even if all you could do is glow you'd still find a way to be a hero 
> 
> Mmmguerin (1345): it's who you are, you ass
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1346): you
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1346): what??
> 
> Mmmguerin (1346): A S S 
> 
> Mmmguerin (1347): come on Alex you'd have hella cool powers what are the coolest powers you can think of
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1347): jedi
> 
> Mmmguerin (1348): hell yeah!!! ALEX SKYWALKER
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1348): :)
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1349): whats Space Cowboy's power then?
> 
> Mmmguerin (1350): definitely pheromone control
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1351): oh of course
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1351): gotta shake those trees
> 
> Mmmguerin (1351): (;
> 
> Mmmguerin (1352): I do really like your peaches
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1352): im pretty sure i don't have peaches guerin
> 
> Mmmguerin (1353): but I wanna SHAKE YOUR TREES
> 
> Mmmguerin (1354): heh. Coconuts
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1354): oh my god
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1355): I'll shake *your* trees
> 
> Mmmguerin (1355): promises, promises
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1356): im in a common area guerin
> 
> Mmmguerin (1357): you're no fun
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1357): how does it feel to lie on the internet
> 
> Mmmguerin (1357): I'll live
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1359): well thank god
> 
> Mmmguerin (1400): how's your work going
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1400): oh i finished my project like half an hour ago
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1401): hows toy story
> 
> Mmmguerin (1402): over
> 
> Mmmguerin (1402): I'm rearranging Max's furniture
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1402): lol why
> 
> Mmmguerin (1403): fun
> 
> Mmmguerin (1403): ooh I could change the locks before he gets home
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1403): why would you do that
> 
> Mmmguerin (1404): because bourbon
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1404): drink some water
> 
> Mmmguerin (1405): I can't just steal Max's water
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1406): you are ridiculous
> 
> Mmmguerin (1406): (:
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1406): :)
> 
> Mmmguerin (1407): I actually want to go home but I'd have to stop messaging you to drive
> 
> Mmmguerin (1408): so interior design it is
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1408): and youre messaging me and moving furniture simultaneously how exactly
> 
> Mmmguerin (1409): I'm hands-free
> 
> Mmmguerin (1409): knees, they're called
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1410): scuffing your brother's floors?
> 
> Mmmguerin (1410): naaah
> 
> Mmmguerin (1411): hey Alex (:
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1411): yeah
> 
> Mmmguerin (1412): we've been talking for a whole hour and a half
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1413): so we have :)
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1413): i get to train some people at ass o clock in the morning
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1413): well im giving the tour but i plan to make sure they know how to do things properly
> 
> Mmmguerin (1414): ass o clock in the morning?
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1414): yes
> 
> Mmmguerin (1415): do you plan on sleeping beforehand?
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1416): eventually
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1416): im busy
> 
> Mmmguerin (1416): you said you finished working
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1417): yeah im not busy with work im busy talking to you
> 
> Mmmguerin (1417): Alex
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1417): yes
> 
> Mmmguerin (1417): go to bed
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1417): :(
> 
> Mmmguerin (1418): dream of assless chaps
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1418): ffffffffuck you guerin
> 
> Mmmguerin (1418): that's the spirit (:
> 
> Mmmguerin (1419): good night Alex, don't die
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1419): night
> 
> xX_Alex_Xx (1420): i wont

Michael telekinetically put Max's couch, coffee table, and desk almost back to where they had been. A few inches to the left.

* * *

Michael went to the flower shop with Isobel three weeks before her wedding and two days before Alex was supposed to fly in. She wanted to make sure things were moving along as scheduled. 

He stopped abruptly in front of a row of pots filled with small, bright blue bell-shaped flowers. 

"What? Oh, those are pretty."

"Uh huh," he said, picking up the first pot in the row and hugging it.

"Brightening up the trailer?"

"Yup," he said shortly.

Isobel patted his cheek and plucked the tag from the dirt. "Desert bluebells. What do those mean, Flower Guru?"

"Gratitude. But in the desert." Michael left out the additional meanings. He hitched up the plant and nodded at the counter they'd been heading for. "Come on."

He had no idea what he was going to do with the plant, but he couldn't bring himself to put it back down. He stared at the blue petals as Isobel interrogated the man behind the counter about her order.

Why the hell was he buying Alex flowers?

As if the answer wasn't in the flowers themselves.

Isobel finished her inquiry, and Michael paid for his new plant, ignoring the cheerful care tips the man he paid told him. "Thanks," he mumbled when he sounded done. His sister followed him out of the store.

"You took a nosedive," Isobel observed. "Are the flowers sucking out your soul or something?"

"Iz, I'm a dumbass," he said, looking up at the sky.

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"They're his favorite. What am I doing?" He turned to go back into the store, but Isobel stopped him with a laugh. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not, not really-- just, God, Michael. How long have you been pining over this guy?"

"I'm not pining," he snapped. "I'm just going to return this now."

She held him in place with a hand on his shoulder. "Michael, it's adorable and sweet and you should definitely not return them."

He huffed. "I am neither of those things."

Isobel raised an eyebrow. "Yeah you are."

"Don't listen to her," Michael said to the flowers, holding them away from her. "I'm a rough and tumble cowboy."

He barely caught her eye roll. "Who both remembers and purchases the favorite flowers of the guy he likes. Incredibly rough, very tumble."

"It was an impulse buy, I'm returning them," he said, and made to go inside again, only for Isobel's grip to tighten. "Iz, let me go."

"I'm preventing you from being a dumbass. Give the boy the flowers."

"He can't take them when he leaves." 

"So you tell him you saw them in the store and thought of him and bought them, but leave out the part where you had bi panic and tried to put them back. Tell him you'll take care of them for him."

Michael grimaced at her.

"You can take care of a low maintenance flower, Michael. After all, they're _his favorite_."

He sighed and pulled away toward their cars, and she let him go. He buckled in the pot on the passenger side of his truck and heard Isobel laughing again. 

"Shove it," he said when he turned around with his arms crossed.

She eyed the flowers over his shoulder. 

"What?"

"He can't take an entire plant, but what about a keychain?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Why would I give him a keychain?"

Isobel whipped out her phone and opened an image search. Soon enough, she was holding it out, and he squinted at the small glass-like pendants with flowers inside displayed on the screen. "Resin."

"I think Maria has a necklace like that," he said vaguely. 

"DeLuca? The psychic bartender?"

Michael shrugged and zoomed in on the image.

"Well, we could probably make a keychain or something, if you think he'd be into that. I've been looking into making keepsakes. I want to keep my bouquet since you and Max did such a good job designing it."

He pushed his hair back and looked over the top of her phone. "Could we make guitar picks?"

"I'm sure we can find a mold." She grinned slowly, coaxing the same expression out of him. "Does he play guitar?"

"Used to. Doubt he still does where he's at. But maybe he will some day."

Isobel dusted off his shoulders. "So not a traveling rock star."

"Iz, no guessing. He'd be mad at me."

"I'm sorry I'm curious about who caught my brother's eye, jeez. I already have resin, but you need to dry out some of the flowers, okay?" He nodded. "We'll make a bunch, and you can give him the one that turns out best. You busy Thursday morning?"

"No. Oh!" He turned to go back into the store, and he didn't have the plant in his arms anymore, so he didn't know why Iz stopped him. "I'm gonna get my favorite too," he explained.

She snorted. "I'll come out to Foster Ranch. The resin cures in twenty-four hours, and if you want to put holes in them, find a drill."

Michael hugged her quickly before heading back in to the store. 

"Forget-me-nots?" he asked before the man could greet him.

Nonetheless, he smiled and led the way. "Back here. You can plant the bluebells directly into the ground and they should be fine, but these guys need to be damp and preferably in the shade."

The plastic pot of baby blue and yellow flowers was much smaller than the other one, and Michael held it delicately in one hand. "I'm not putting either of them in the ground. Will they be okay?"

The man nodded and led him back to the counter. "The bluebells like sun, they ought to be all right in that pot. You might want to upgrade the forget-me-nots' pot at some point, they don't like to be crowded."

Michael nodded along with him. "Thanks." He totally knew what those words meant. He could totally manage it. He paid for the forget-me-nots and headed back to his truck where he put the plastic pot on the hood for a moment. Michael glared at the empty parking spot where Isobel had been. 

"Same color..."

He frowned loudly and scooched the bluebells over to belt in the second pot alongside. Michael drove home unusually carefully and set the two pots on the ground just outside his door. He bent down to cut off a couple flowers from each. Instead of his pocket knife, however, he pulled out his phone. First, he took a picture of the two pots side by side; then, he texted Isobel. 

> (sent) How do I dry them?
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) Got any napkins?
> 
> (sent) Yeah
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) The mold is gonna be pretty shallow, so put the flowers between napkins and then under the eighty science books you have to flatten them. Just leave them there until Thursday
> 
> (sent) But the bluebells are... bell shaped
> 
> (sent) They'll look weird flat no matter what
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) You wanted guitar picks Michael I don't think they'll be deep enough to have anything inside but pressed flowers
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) But I don't know. Try whatever you want. I found a mold with six identical picks
> 
> (sent) Ok thanks Iz 
> 
> (ICE Iz Evans) Welcome 

Michael did as she said and piled his four thick stolen textbooks on top of the napkins. He sat and stared at the stack with a frown for a moment.

How was he supposed to tell Alex?

Well, he knew how. He took out his phone and opened Skype. Alex hadn't been on in a few days, but Michael suspected he was trying to make sure the base wouldn't fall apart without him for a week. 

> Mmmguerin (1607): back at it again with the flowers
> 
> Mmmguerin (1608): making sure Isobel's order was under way
> 
> Mmmguerin (1610): and I uhh bought some plants
> 
> Mmmguerin (1610): impulsively
> 
> Mmmguerin (1613): you know what I'll just show you a picture
> 
> Mmmguerin sent an attachment at (1614).
> 
> Mmmguerin (1614): they're pretty
> 
> Mmmguerin (1615): proud owner of the nicest garden on the ranch

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> all dialogue all the time baby
> 
> 1 yes chokecherry plum sour is a real beer that is, according to my sister, "yummy". she is not a large white man so she's allowed to say it without being teased. I know nothing about alcohol. I personally think it's all gross.
> 
> 2 these malex interactions on skype are inspired by my interactions with my ex and other former friends and are actually extremely toned down, both in cussing and repetition. I tried to keep the way they typed true to the keyboards they were using (i hardly ever capitalize in casual settings when I have to reach for the shift key but it depends, and i sometimes also skip apostrophes if it won't get confused with other words; with swype however it's easier to let it capitalize where it wants and stick in apostrophes)
> 
> 3 plant symbolism is fun y'all (i'll save you a click, jasmines represent eternal love and a wreath is a circle so that's like, double eternal bitch)
> 
> 4 i know nothing about how the military works so handwave the shit out of that *shrug emoji*
> 
> 5 it is approximately 2014 for the duration of this fic but i am too lazy to actually check and see what the dates are. idk it's not a big deal


End file.
